Dracula's Curse
| running time = 107 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dracula's Curse is an American action/horror movie of the vampire subgenre. Marketed as Bram Stoker's Dracula's Curse, the film was written and directed by Leigh Scott and produced by David Michael Latt, David Rimawi, Sherri Strain and Rick Walker of The Asylum. The film premiered on April 25th, 2006. Plot The film takes place in an unidentified city (presumably New York City) in the modern day, and follows the characters of Rufus King (Thomas Downey) and Jacob Van Helsing (Rhett Giles), both of whom have been observing recent attacks made upon young teenagers in the city at night. Van Helsing correctly identifies that the attacks are being made by a group of vampires residing in the city. The vampires are led by a foreign seductress named Countess Bathorly (Christina Rosenberg), who hopes to use the humans to feed her growing vampire clan and to eventually seize control of the city, while at the same time using her growing power to gain the powers of "the Master". Discovering Bathorly's plan, Van Helsing and King begin to hunt down and destroy the vampires one by one, until they finally face the Countess herself and try to kill her once and for all, before her evil consumes the city and allows Dracula's curse to consume the human race. Wikipedia:Bram Stoker's Dracula's Curse Cast Notes & Trivia * The full title for this movie is Bram Stoker's Dracula's Curse. Bram Stoker is the author of the original novel Dracula and obviously had no direct involvement in the production of this film because the fucker's dead. Additionally the only connection between Stoker's novel and this film is the notion of Dracula being a vampire. * The tagline for this film is "When the underworld rises...the hunters are called". * Dracula's Curse was filmed at Chatsworth, Los Angeles, California. * The prebook date for Dracula's Curse was April 11th, 2006. Bram Stoker's Dracula's Curse; The Asylum * The DVD of Dracula's Curse includes the documentary Dracula's Curse: Behind the Scenes. * The title Dracula's Curse has been used in other media as well. It is an alternate title to the 2002 adaptation of Dracula directed by Roger Young. It is also the subtitle to the 1990 video game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. * The vampire special effects used in this film were created by Almost Human, the same FX company that worked on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * The setting for this film is unclear, but it takes place in a metropolitan American city, possibly even New York City or Los Angeles. * The concept of vampire "clans" was first devised by publisher White Wolf, Inc. for their roleplaying game Vampire: The Masquerade. * The closing credits of the film include the line, "The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Really. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental, and very weird. We suggest moving, and/or staying away from, pretty much anywhere because the vampires will find you no matter what". Many films produced by The Asylum include some kind of zany credit or disclaimer in their movies. * Includes the song "Give It to Me", performed by Shaley Scott. * Director/writer Leigh Scott makes an appearance in the film as The Old One. * First professional film work for producer Derek Osedach. * Amanda Barton is credited as Amanda E. Barton in this film. * Justin Jones is credited as Justin L. Jones in this film. * Elissa Dowling is credited as Elissa Bree in this film. This is Elissa's first professional film work. She will go on to star in more than fifty horror films within a span of only three years. * The dog Rajah is uncredited for his participation in this film. Rajah also played Toto in the 2011 miniseries The Witches of Oz. * Music used in this film was performed by The Divine Madness, fronted by actress Eliza Swenson, who also plays Gracie Johannsen in the film. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Dracula's Curse at Wikipedia * * * * * References